NARUTO FORGOTTEN
by octaviandXkamties
Summary: Diacuhkan,dihina dan disiksa membuat Naruto dendam pada desanya.Tapi pertemuan dengan orangtuanya merubah segalanya.. Menjaga desa dengan menjadi Missing Nin,Bisakah Naruto?


**NARUTO FORGOTTEN**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Action,Friendship,Romance, and Fantasy**

**Rating : T – M**

**Pairing : Uzumaki Naruto X Sasuke Uchiha**

**Warning : gaje,abal,typo,Oc atau Ooc**

**Sumary :** Dilupakan,diacuhkan, dan dicaci membuat Naruto membenci Desa pertemuan dengan orang tuannya lah yg merubah desa dengan menjadi seorang missing memegang teguh kata kata kakeknya "Bahwa Perdamamian Bukanlah Sebuah Ilusi".

"Perkataan"

'Pikiran'

"**Biju/Monster"**

'_Biju/Monster'_

**Jutsu**

**NB : Maaf jika ada kesamaan alur,jalan,latar, dll dari cerita dengan Author dengan usaha akan saya jadikan Fanfic ini banyak bantuannya juga karena saya Author baru disini.**

CHAPTER 1

Naruto Uzumaki,bocah 10 tahun yg setiap harinya mendapatkan siksa,caci maki dari para penduduk Desa di gang sempit saat ini..

"Rasakan bocah Monster.. kau kira dengan hukuman seperti ini setimpal dengan dosamu hah.."

"Dasar monster.. rasakan Ini"..

Tak henti hentinya penduduk desa hari rutinitas mereka adalah menyiksa dan tak hanya penduduk biasa saja yang ninja turut serta menghadiahinya dengan kunai kunai.

JLEEB JLEEB..

Sudah berbagai macam kunai menancap di tubuh ringkih Naruto hanya seorang bocah yg tak bisa berbuat banyak dengan banyaknya warga yg menyerangnya.

"Ampun.. ampun.. salahku apa pada kalian hingga kalian berlaku kejam padaku?'' Isak Naruto.

"Salahmu apa hah.. kau yg menyebabkan keluarga kami mati bahkan kau lah yg menyebabkan Hokage Kami mati tak puas kah kau dengan semua itu hah.." Maki warga.

"Ampun aku tak tau apa aku tak pernah membunuh siapapun."

'AARRRGGHH"

Apa daya dengan banyaknya warga desa yang menyerang berakhir lah Naruto dengan keadaan pingsan dan luka desa yg sudah cukup merasa puas meninggalkan begitu saja di gang tersebut.

Akhirnya datanglah seorang Anbu yg segera membawa Naruto ke Rumah Sakit Konoha.

**Ruang Hokage,pukul 17.00 Waktu Konoha (WK).**

Terlihat seorang kakek paruh baya yang sedang bersantai dengan lama berselang datanglah seorang Anbu untuk melapor.

"Lapor Hokage sama, Naruto kembali harus masuk ke Rumah Sakit karena warga desa yang tak henti menyerangnya".

"Baiklah besok aku akan menjenguknya dan kau boleh pergi".sambil menghembuskan asap rokoknya Sang Hokage kembali duduk ke kursinya.

"Baik".dengan segera Anbu tersebut menghilang dengan menyisahkan kepulan asap.

'Naruto Naruto.. tak henti hentinya warga desa bahkan baru saja keluar dari Rumah Sakit kemarin dan sekarang kau harus kembali aku Minato karena tak bisa mengawasi dan membahagiakan putramu tersebut.' Batin Hokage ketiga tersebut.

"Sebaiknya aku segera menyelesaikan tumpukan kertas ini dan segera kembali pulang dengan cepat."

Tak mau berlama lama sang Hokage segera mengambil pena dan segera menyelesaikan tugas tugas menumpukknya tersebut.

**SKIP TIME (Besoknya)**

Terlihat 2 orang sedang berada di ruangan kamar Rumah seorang jounin pembimbing di Akademi Konoha terlihat masih menunggu sadarnya seorang anak yang kita ketahui sebagai raut kekhawatiran di wajahnya melihat Naruto tengah gelisah dalam pingsannya.

Di Alam Bawah Sadar Naruto

"Dimana ini,, kenapa aku bisa berada disini'' Tanya Naruto entah pada siapa.

"**Kemarilah Naruto,ikuti suara ini dan kau akan mengetahui siapa diriku".**

Sebuah suara berjalan gontai mencari asal suara lama berselang tibalah ia di sebuah sel yang amat besar.

"**GGRRRRR".**

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Naruto.

"**Siapa aku,aku adalah Monster yang ada dalam tubuhmu dan namaku adalah KYUUBI NO YOKO"j**awab monster tersebut.

"oohh,, jadi kau yang membuatku menderita seperti kau yang membuatku harus dihajar dan dicaci hah.." sungut Naruto.

"**Tunggu dulu bocah,bukan aku yang membuatmu seperti aku yang telah menyebabkan banyak orang desa Konoha mati saat penyerangan yang terjadi 10 tahun yang percayalah saat itu aku dikendalikan perlu kau dengar bahwa aku juga yang menyembuhkan luka yang kau selalu dapat".**

Tak terima dengan tuduan sepihak dari Naruto,Kyuubi pun membela diri dengan sebuah penjelasan yang sangat singkat.

"Ohh jadi begitu,, tapi aku masih belum sempurnanya percaya padamu"

"**Tak apa jika kau tak percaya perlu kuingatkan, Apakah kau berhak untuk dipukuli oleh warga desa padahal kau adalah sebagai wadah dariku yang Monster ini?Padahal seharusnya kau lebih pantas dicap sebagai kau terima dengan cacian maki dari mereka?,**

"Hentikan"

Naruto yang mulai merasakan pening di kepalanya akibat memori memori tentang penghajaran dan cacian yang selalu warga desa berikan tiba tiba berputar kembali di ingatannya.

"**.. dan apa kau tak dendam dengan atas yang mereka perbuat padamu"**

Kyuubi yang merasa berhasil memanas manasi Naruto pun merasa senang.

"Hentikan.. tolong beri tahu aku caranya bagaimana aku dapat membalas semua perbuatan mereka" pinta Naruto.

"**Mudah saja kau tinggal melepas sebuah kertas yang ada di gerbang ini.. aku akan membantumu untuk itu akan kubantu kau,setuju"**tawar Kyuubi.

"Setuju"

Dengan begitu berjalanlah Naruto mendekati yang merasa senang karena akan segera bebas membantu Naruto untuk sampai ke atas yaitu tempat segel berada.

"**Baiklah lepaskan segel tersebut" **kata Kyuubi.

Perlahan Naruto mulai melepaskan segel segel akan terlepas semua,tanpa disangka sangka..

"Berhenti Naruto!" teriak seseorang.

"**GRRRRR.. Kalian''.**geram Kyuubi.

Nampak 2 orang dengan seorang wanita dan laki laki paruh berjalan beriringan mereka mulai mendekati Naruto.

"Siapa kalian dan kenapa kalian bisa berada disini" Naruto yang tidak mengetahui siapa sebenarnya mereka mulai bertanya tanya.

'Siapa sebenarnya mereka,kalau tidak salah dia adalah Hokage Keempat ,tapi wanita yang satu ini siapa ya..' batin Naruto.

''Aku adalah Minato Namikaze a.k.a Hokage Keempat , dan kenapa kami bisa ada disini karena dalam penyegelan kutanamkan jurus kalau kami akan muncul dalam kesadaran begitu muncul ekor delapan dan segel hampir lepas.''

Jawaban dari Hokage Keempat memang cukup menjawab pertanyaan satu pertanyaan lagi yang membuatnya bertanya sebenarnya wanita satu ini kenapa wajahnya juga mirip dengannya.

"Dan kau siapa dan kenapa wajahmu mirip denganku".dengan tidak sopannya menunjuk wanita tersebut dengan telunjuknya.

JDDDUAGGHH!

''Dasar anak kurang ajar" satu jitakan sukses mendarat di kepala Naruto.

"Tenanglah Khusina!". Minato yang merasa kasihan dengan Naruto mencoba menenangkan wanita tersebut.

"Naruto ini adalah Uzumaki Khusina dia adalah istriku dank au adalah.."

"ehhh.. kenapa kalian tahu namaku'' potong Naruto dengan cepat.

JDDUUUAGHH

"Dengarkan dulu jika orang lain bicara bodoh!". Satu kali lagi jitakan sukses mendarat di kepala Naruto yang pelakunya tak lain adalah Khusina.

"Sabar Khusina, karena kau adalah anak kami Naruto"

BRUUKKK

"aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan kalian".Mengetahui mereka adalah orangtuanya Naruto segera memeluk mereka tak kuasa menahan tangis bahagianya karena saat ini dia dapat bertemu dengan orang tuanya.

"ya anakku"

Mereka bersama saling berpelukan sambil melepas rindu.

"**GRRRR Minato,Khusina sini kalian biar kucabik cabik kalian" geram Kyuubi.**

"Mau mencabik cabik?Kau bahkan tidak bisa mendekat"remeh Minato.

"Sebaiknya kita pindah dulu"

CTEEK

"Jadi Hokage Ketiga tidak bilang apapun ya,guru Hiruzen menjaga ketat agar informasi Kyuubi tetap nyawamu pasti terancam jika ketahuan bahwa kau adalah anak kami"

Khusina yang sejak tadi diam saja mulai membuka juga kasihan terhadap anaknya karena selama 10 tahun sealu mengalami penderitaan yang berasal dari warga desa Konoha.

"Maaf ya ini kami tidak bisa memberikan kasih sayang padamu"

"Sudahlah tak apa,karena aku adalah anak dari pasangan ninja terhebat seperti kalian"timpal Naruto.

"Oh ya.. ada yang begitu ingin kutanyakan saat bertemu dengan kalian".Naruto yang mulai kembali ceria mulai bertanya kepada orangtuanya.

"Apa yang membuat ayah dan ibu jatuh cinta"

"Ehhh…".Dengan malu malu Mereka mulai bercerita tentang masa lalu mereka dan juga tentang insiden penyerangan Kyuubi.

**SKIP TIME**

"Nah Naruto kami juga harus pergi selain itu cakra kami mulai menipis"

"Sebelum itu aku harus memperbaiki segelmu dahulu"

Dengan begitu Minato mulai memperbaiki segel Naruto.

"Nah sudah selesai,oh ya sebelum cakra kami belum benar benar habis kita kan kembali dulu ke Kyuubi"

CTEEKK

"Ibu kenapa kita harus kembali ke Kyuubi".Naruto yang tidak mengetahui apapun mulai bertanya ke Ibunya.

"Lihat saja"cuek Khusina.

"Nah Kyuubi aku mempunyai permintaan padamu tolong ajari Naruto ilmu ninja hingga ia menjadi kuat"pinta Minato.

"**Heeh.. kenapa harus aku juga yang mengajari dia"jawab Kyuubi.**

"Kau tidak mau kurantai seumur hidup kan Kyuu.."tak mau kalah dengan Kyuubi,Khusina memberikan ancaman yang membuat Kyuubi mau tak mau menurut"

"**Baiklah"malas Kyuubi.**

"Bagus"senang Khusina.

"**Hei bocah jika kau sudah sembuh datanglah ke hutan akan berlatih disana karena tempat tersebut lebih aman dari para ninja desa Konoha"**

"Baik!"semangat Naruto.

"Hampir aku lupa,Naruto aku dan ibumu akan memberikan scrool jurus ninja untuk kau pelajari.

"FUIN" "FUIN" ucap Minato dan Khusina bersamaan.

POOFF..

"Ini Naruto,ambillah dan pelajari semua jurus di dalamnya mulai dari Ninjutsu,Taijutsu dan jurus jurus lainyya yang sudah kami kuasai"

"Dan Naruto ini waktunya kami dengan giat agar kau dapat menjadi Ninja terhebat yang dapat mewujudkan perdamaian,jagalah dirimu dan desa dengan baik,hanya itu yang ingin Ibu dan Ayahmu katakan dan sampai jumpa Naruto"

"Baik Ayah Ibu,sampai jumpa"jawab Naruto.

'terima kasih Ayah,Ibu'

"Yosh.. saat aku sudah sembuh aku akan berlatih dengan giat agar aku dapat menjadi ninja yang kuat melebihi ayah dan ibu"tekad Naruto.

"**Hei bocah,bisakah kau cemprengmu itu berisik"**

"Kau kenapa sih Kyuu.. suka suka ku dong.."protes Naruto.

"**Hei bocah lebih baik kau segera pergi dan aku bisa tidur dengan kau akan sadar".**Kyuubi yang sudah tak tahan dengan Naruto menyuruh Naruto pergi agar bisa tidur dengan nyaman.

"Oke oke".

**REAL WORLD**

"Enggghh"lenguh Naruto.

"Naruto,kau sudah sadar ".Raut wajah Iruka yang semula khawatir mulai menjadi lega dan anak yang sudah dianggap menjadi anak angkatnya kini sudah sadar dari pingsannya.

"Sudah berapa lama aku pingsan Iruka ji-san."tanya Naruto.

"Kau sudah pingsan selama 3 hari saat ini istirahatlah dahulu,aku akan memanggil dokter untuk memeriksamu"saran Iruka.

"Baiklah"angguk Naruto.

Iruka pun segera keluar untuk memanggil dokter.

CKLEEK

"Sudah sadar Naruto?''tanya Hokage Ketiga.

"Sudah Hokage Jiji".jawab Naruto.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu dan keadaanmu sekarang?"tanyanya kembali.

"Untuk keadaanku sekarang sudah cukup membaik,Kyuubi juga sudah membantu untuk perasaanku sekarang ini masih sedih karena warga desa masih membenciku tapi disaat yang bersamaan aku juga merasa senang karena orangtuaku adalah pahlawan desa".

Untuk kali ini Naruto memang tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa senangnya pada Hokage yang sudah dianggap sebagai kakeknya itu juga yang sudah banyak membantunya.

"Ohh jadi kau sudah mengetahuinya,, syukurlah kalau begitu tidak perlu menyembunyikan rahasia tersebut padamu"senang Hokage.

"Baik Naruto.. aku tidak dapat berada disini dengan kertas sialan itu telah menungguku pergi dulu Naruto,lagipula Iruka juga akan segera Naruto"pamit Hokage.

"Jaa.. Ji-ji.."

SEMINGGU KEMUDIAN

Saat ini Naruto sedang berada di hutan berada disini sesuai dengan perintah Kyuubi saat pingsan dahulu.

"Hei Kyuu sebaiknya kita mulai berlatih".Dengan berbicara dengan Kyuubi yang berada di alam bawah sadar(agar lebih gampang mungkin selanjuynya di dalam tubuhnya saja daripada di alam bawah sadarnya),Naruto mulai meminta agar Kyuubi segera melatihnya.

"**Baiklah.. sekarang kau push up sebanyak 100x,sit up sebanyak 50x dan skotjam semua untuk melatih kekuatan fisikmu"perintah Kyuubi.**

''Siap Kyuu"

Setelah 45 menit melakukan latihan fisik,Naruto mulai melakukan latihan latihan berikutnya yang sudah diperintahkan di pohon,berjalan di air,melempar shuriken dan teknik dasar sudah dipelajari dengan baik dalam kurun waktu 3 jam.

"Kyuu.. aku sudah mempelajari teknik dasar akun ingin kita berlatih teknik jurus ninja yang sesungguhnya"

Dengan semangat Naruto mulai meminta untuk diajarkan jurus ninja oleh Kyuubi.

"**Baiklah.. untuk pertama tama aku akan mengajarkan jurus kagebunshin padamu karena kapasitas cakra yang besar juga dapat digunakan untuk mempercepat latihan agar segera memasteri jutsu jutsu yang akan kuajarkan kepadamu".**

Kyuubi pun mulai mengajari Naruto teknik kurun waktu 30 menit Naruto sudah dapat menggunakan Kagebunshin dengan baik dan dapat menciptakan 1000 bunshin.

"**Kau lumayan juga bocah.. kepintaran warisan dari ayahmu juga sangat membantumu segera bisa memasteri latihan yang kuajarkan"bangganya pada Naruto.**

"hehehee.. tapi Kyuu mungkin cukup sampai disini dulu juga mulai gelap sebaiknya aku pulang untuk mengembalikan tenaga untuk esok"

"**Terserah kau bocah" jawab begitu Kyuubi segera tidur kembali.**

'Tapi mungkin lebih baik aku pergi ke kedai ramen paman Teuchi perutku belum terisi daritadi'.

Dengan segera Naruto mulai beranjak pulang dari hutan kematian yang sudah berdemo untuk segera diisi membuat mau tak mau agar Naruto pulang dengan berlari.

**ESOK HARINYA**

''Hoaammm.. sudah pagi ternyata,lebih baik aku segera mandi dan mulai berlatih sebelumnya mungkin aku harus sarapan ramen di kedai paman Teuchi dahulu".

Beranjak dari tidurnya Naruto segera menuju ke kamar mandi yang berada di samping kamar tinggal Naruto memang tidak besar dan tinggalnya hanyalah sebuah apartemen kecil yang sudah diberikan oleh Hokage Ketiga.

"Hahh segarnya.."

Setelah mandi,Naruto segera kegitannya tersebut harus terusik oleh seseorang yang mengetuk pintu apartemennya.

TOK TOK TOK..

"Iya sebentar"sahut Naruto.

CKLEEK

"Uzumaki Naruto,kau dipanggil oleh Hokage sama agar segera menemuinya di ruangannya".ternyata seorang Anbu menyampaikan pesan yang diberikan oleh Hokage padanya.

"Baiklah Anbu akan segera kesana setelah aku mampir di kedai paman Teuchi."jawab Naruto.

"baiklah,aku pergi dulu".Anbu tersebut segera meninggalkan Naruto dengan sunshinnya.

Tak lupa mengunci apartemennya,Naruto segera bergegas menuju ke kantor

**KANTOR HOKAGE**

TOK TOK

"Masuk"sahut Hokage Ketiga dari dalam.

"Hai Jiji,Jiji memanggilku kan,memangnya ada apa Jiji?"tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Naruto kau akan kumasukkan ke Akademi Ninja lusa karena juga harus menjadi ninja yang hebat dank au sudah waktunya untuk membaur dengan anak anak sebayamu".Jawab Sandaime Hokage tersebut.

"Hai hanya itu saja yang ingin Jiji katakan aku boleh pergi sekarang"pamit Naruto.

"Ya kau boleh pergi sekarang".

"Baiklah jiji aku pergi dahulu"

Naruto pun pergi dari kantor Hokage langkah yang santai Naruto segera menuju Hutan Kematian untuk berlatih tatapan sinis dari para warga desa Naruto dengan tenang menuju ke tempat tengah jalan Naruto melihat seorang anak yang sedang menyendiri di pinggir segera Naruto pun menghampirinya.

"Hei kau.. siapa ingin berkenalan denganmu"tanya Naruto pada anak anak tersebut tetap diam dan tak bergeming.

"Hei teme.. aku sedang bicaru padamu"kesal Naruto.

"Diamlah dobe''.Anak tersebut mulai membuka suara.

"Hei teme,kalau kau sedang bicara tatap lawan bicaramu bodoh!".Naruto yang sudah mulai kesal menaikkan nada tersebut yang tidak terima dengan ejekan yang dilontarkan oleh Naruto mulai menoleh dan membalas perkataan Naruto.

"Siapa kau yang kau panggil bodoh hah.. dan namaku bukan teme, Uchiha Sasuke."

'uhhh KAWAII'

"Hei dobe.. dengarkan aku kalau aku melamun".Tak terima diacuhkan saja saat berbicara Sasuke juga mulai meninggikan suaranya.

"Eeeh iya maaf melamun.. namaku Uzumaki Naruto dattebayo!''ucap Naruto.

'Uhh bagaimana aku tidak melamun.. lihatlah bagaimana begitu manis dengan mata yang cukup besar,badanmu yang ramping,kulitmu yang putih mulus tanpa cacat,dan bibirmu yang imut ituu..'inner Naruto.

"Dan Sasuke kenapa kau berada disini sendirian?''tambah Naruto.

Wajah Sasuke yang semula terlihat kesal tiba tiba berubah menjadi murung tatkala Naruto bertanya seperti itu.

"wowowo kenapa kau tiba tiba murung begitu,apa aku berbuat kesalahan"Naruto yang merasa bersalah terhadap perubahan raut wajah Sasuke mulai bertanya ada apa sebenarnya yang terjadi.

"Tidak tidak apa apa kok"dengan memaksakan tersenyum Sasuke mencoba untuk menjawab.

"Kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku Sasuke"

"Hehhhh.. sepertinya aku memang tidak bisa menyembunyikannya padamu,sebenarnya….

Dan Sasuke mulai menceritakan semua kejadian masa lalunya pada Naruto.

"Dan semua hiks.. orang tuaku hiks.. mati ditangan hiks.. kakak ku Itachi yang brengsek itu hikss.. dan suatu saat nanti akan kubalas perbuatannya dengan membunuhnya"sambil menangis Sasuke menceritakan semuanya sampai akhir.

BRUGGHH

"Sssttt.. tenanglah kau tidak boleh berprasangka buruk kepada kakakmu setiap tindakan selalu ada alasan tersebut dan aku akan selalu siap membantumu untuk mencari alasan tersebut dan satu lagi jangan kau membalas dendam kepada kakakmu karena balas dendam akan melahirkan luka yang baru".

Dipeluknya Sasuke dengan erat seraya menenenangkan yang juga mengetahui bagaimana sakitnya tidak memiliki orang tua begitu prihatin kepada Sasuke apalagi orangtua Sasuke dibunuh tepat di depan matanya.

"dan sebelum aku menari alasan tersebut aku harus menjadi kuat karena seorang laki laki harus menjadi kuat"tekad Sasuke.

"ehhh aku laki laki teme aku pikirr.." ucapan Naruto menggantung seiring tatapan yang tak bersahabat Sasuke yang ditujukan padanya.

''kau pikir aku apa dobe.."

" aku piker kau adalah perempuan.. lihatlah bagaimana begitu manis dengan mata yang cukup besar,badanmu yang ramping,kulitmu yang putih mulus tanpa cacat,dan bibirmu yang imut ituu."lanjut Naruto pada kalimatnya yang sudah menggantung tadi.

JDDUAGHH

"AKU INI LAKI LAKI BODOH.. dan aku ini tampan dan gagah"

Tak terima disangka seorang perempuan oleh pun mendaratkan satu jitakan di kepala pirang tersebut.

"Aduhhh sakit tau.. dan mana mungkin kau tampan dan gagah badanmu saja lebih kecil dariku dan kulitmu lebih mulus dariku atau mungkin Itumu lebih kecil dariku ahahahahha"timpal Naruto.

Wajah Sasuke mulai memerah karena memang yang dikatakan Naruto benar adanya.. dan entah kenapa dirinya merona dan jantungnya berdebar saat melihat tawa lepas dari seakan akan melihat mentari yang dapat menyinari hidupnya kembali.

"Di..diam dobe"ucap Sasuke dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

"hahahhah.. tadi ingin menjadi kuat kan untuk mencapai tujuanmu..kalau begitu ayo ikut aku latihan.."seru Naruto.

Langsung saja Naruto menggenggam tangan Sasuke untuk mengajaknya berlatih di hutan kematian.

**DI HUTAN KEMATIAN**

"Nah Suke pertama tama kau harus mempelajari teknik teknik dasar seorang untuk itu aku mengajakmu berlatih disini"

Dan mulai darisini Naruto mulai mengajari Sasuke tentang teknik dan jurus dasar seorang ninja seperti apa yang telah diajarkan Kyuubi pada dirinya.

Sudah 4 jam mereka Sasuke pun mulai ahli dalam melakukan teknik dan jurus dasar seorang pun juga begitu,, saat ini dia sudah hampir memasteri teknik dan jurus dasar seorang ninja.

"hah ha hah,.. aku lelah dobe,sebaiknya kita istirahat sekarang"

"baiklah Suke"

Mereka pun mulai menuju ke sebuah pohon besar yang sangat rindang.

"Suke,dua hari lagi aku akan masuk ke Akademi Ninja,kau mau masuk ke Akademi Ninja kita juga akan bisa menjadi seorang ninja.. Suke.. kau mendengarkankukan.. Suke.."

Karena tak mendapat respon dari Sasuke Naruto pun segera menoleh kea rah Sauke yang ternyata sudah tertidur sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Naruto.

"hah.. dasar tertidur rupanya pantas saja kau diam saja dari aku juga mulai mengantuk lebih baik aku tidur juga".Akhirnya Naruto pun ikut tidur sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di kepala Sasuke.

Sudah dua tahun mereka berlatih bersama di hutan juga semakin jarang pula mereka berlatih langsung dengan dilatih dengan Kyuubi yang keluar dengan wujud juga mengetahui siapa Kyuubi dan masa lalu Naruto yang hamper sama mereka juga telah menjadi Genin dengan lulus ujian Genin dengan nilai yang mereka juga mulai berubah dengan Naruto yang berwajah semakin dewasa dan tampan dengan tubuh yang tinggi,gagah dan Sasuke yang berwajah semakin dewasa namun tidak mengurangi keimutan dan kemanisannya yang membuat laki laki mulai tergila gila padanya serta membuat beberapa wanita iri padanya dan dengan tubuhnya yang masih saja mungil untuk ukuran laki laki.

Sekarang mereka berdua telah berkumpul di lapangan Akademi untuk pembagian guru Iruka mulai membagi Tim serta guru pembimbingnya.(Tim 1 – 6 gue skip biar cepet)

Tim 7 yaitu : Naruto U,Sakura H,dan Sasuke U dengan guru pembimbing Kakashi.

Tim 8 yaitu :Hinata H,Kiba I,dan Aburame Shino dengan guru pembimbing Kurenai Y.

Tim 9 yaitu :Rock Lee,Tenten,dan Neji H dengan guru pembimbing Maito Guy.

Tim 10 yaitu :Shikamaru N,Ino Y,dan Chouji A dengan guru pembimbing Asuma.

Dengan begitu semua tim sudah terbentuk dan sesuai perintah dari guru pembimbing mereka disuruh menemui guru pembimbingnya di tempat yang diinginkan sang guru.

Seperti saat ini,tim 7 sedang melakukan test layak menjadi seorang ninja yang seenak jidatnya guru mereka,Kakashi langsung memberiakan test tidak seperti tim sekali dengan tim 10 yang langsung ditraktir oleh guru mereka,Asuma di kedai Yakiniku yang dengan senang hati disambut dengan semangat masa muda mengalahi Lee oleh tim 7 berhasil melaluinya dengan sukses yang sebenarnya hanya diselesaikan oleh Naruto dan Sasuke dengan Sakura yang guru Kakashi memperbolehkan mereka pulang ke Rumah.

Di perjalanan pulang Naruto merasa seperti dibuntuti.

"Nee Teme,apa kau merasa seperti diikuti seseorang"tanya Naruto dengan merinding.

"Ya aku memang merasakan dobe.. dan sepertinya itu adalah arwah kucing yang tidak sengaja kau lempar dengan shuriken tadi pagi"cuek Sasuke.

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda Teme!"

"Aku juga tidak sedang bercanda Dobe"

Akhirnya sampailah Sasuke pada rumahnya setelah dengan senang hati Naruto mengantarnya.

"Sasuke,sebaiknya aku antar kau sampai disini merasa tidak enak jika tidak cepat suke".pamit Naruto

"Hn"

Dengan merinding Naruto pulang ke mengapa ia merasa jalanan Konoha semakin mungkin memang ada arwah kucing yang sedang membuatnya semakin merinding.

"Cu.. tolong kakek cu.."

Tiba tiba seseorang memanggilnya dari arah belakang.

"Siapa kau?Jika kau setan tolong jangan makan dan hantui dagingku juga tidak sedap"gemetar Naruto.

"Tidak cu.. aku tidak ingin hanya ingin makan nasi dan minum air aku ada di belakangmu"sahut orang tersebut.

Dengan gerakan yang patah patah Naruto menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Ya ampun kek.. kenapa kau tidak bilang daritadi.. ayo kita kerumahku untuk makan disana"

Dengan membopong kakek tersebut Naruto membawanya ke Rumahnya

**Apartemen Naruto **

"Ini kek air putihnya jika sudah ya kek ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu"

"Ya cu.. atau mungkin Naruto Uzumaki"jawab kakek tersebut.

"hah bagaimana kakek tahu namaku.. dan sebenarnya kakek ini siapa?"

Rasa penasaran mulai menghampiri mengapa tiba tiba ada seorang kakek asing yang mengetahui namanya.

POFFTTT

"sebenarnya diriku adalah kakekmu dan mungkin Khusina tidak memberitahukan ini padamu atau mungkin tidak memberitaukan ini pada sebenarnya aku ini adalah MADARA UCHIHA ayah dari Khusina dan aku tidak sedang bercanda saat ini" jelas dan tegas kakek tersebut a.k.a MADARA UCHIHA tanpa tersirat kebohongan padanya selama Naruto memperhatikannya saat kakek tersebut bicara.

"TIDAK.. TIDAK MUNGKIN''

**TO BE CONTINUE**

Halooo.. bagaiman FIC ini memuasakan atau memang kurang memuaskan saya akan segera memperbaiki di chapter ini info sedikit

NARUTO UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE UCHIHA (13 TAHUN)

JUTSU

NINJUTSU : A RANK  
TAIJUTSU : A RANK

KENJUTSU : B+ RANK

FUINJUTSU : B RANK (kenapa bisa fuinjutsu karena selama 2 tahun,Naruto juga belajar dari scrool dari ayah dan ibunya)

GENJUTSU : B RANK

KEKKEI GENKAI : - (masih tahap)

DOUJUTSU : - (masih tahap)

Elemen : 5 DASAR ELEMEN

Senjata : - (PROSES) dst.

SASUKE UCHIHA (13 TAHUN)

JUTSU

NINJUTSU : A RANK  
TAIJUTSU : A RANK

KENJUTSU : B RANK

FUINJUTSU : -

GENJUTSU : B+ RANK

KEKKEI GENKAI : - (masih tahap)

DOUJUTSU : Sharingan

Elemen : Katon,Raiton,dan Doton

Senjata : - (PROSES) dst.

Untuk kekuatan mereka bisa berubah seiring berjalannya saya juga butuh saran dari kalian tentang kekuatan dari teman2 mereka sama seperti di asliny mulai dari kecil sampai ,SARAN,DAN KRITIK SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN dan MAAF JIKA ADA KESAMAAN DALAM CERITA DENGAN KALIAN AUTHOR LAIN KARENA KALIAN JUGA YANG MENGINSPIRASIKU DAN BAGIAN YANG SAMA ITU PULA ADALAH BAGIAN YG TERBAIK DAN MUNGKIN JUGA TIDAK


End file.
